Arcturian
Summary Arcturians typically stand from approximately four feet in height. They usually have purple skin although it can also be blue, green, and orange. They have 3 digits on each hand. Arcturians main organ of seeing is actually their telepathic nature, not their physical eyes which are large almond shaped and dark brown or black. Their sense of hearing transcends even their telepathic nature. They also have an ability to sense with the backs of their heads. They are able to accomplish a great deal with their telepathic minds. They sleep for only a short time once a week, but for them it is a sacred time to soul travel and connect to higher realms of consciousness. Arcturians don't eat but are able to ingest energy. Their source of nourishment is an effervescent liquid that is highly vitalizing to their entire being. There is no sickness in Arcturus; it was eliminated centuries ago. Their highly developed spiritual nature has allowed them to avoid aging, since they have the ability to transcend time and space. They terminate life when the contract that has been arranged for their existence is finished. Their life Span is from three hundred fifty to four hundred years. Appearance & Qualities, Other Names,1 Density, Timeline, Originating Constellation & Star System, Subspecies Genetic Origins Subspecies, Hybridization, Genetic Lineage Unknown Homeworld Name, Sun(s), Moon(s), Orbital Period, Solar Day, Gravity, Axial Tilt, Distance from Earth, Description, Flora & Fauna, Climate, Other Inhabiting Civilizations In the Arcturian system there are no extreme temperatures Arcturus itself is the brightest star in the Bootes constellation, which is approximately thirty-six light years from Earth. 37 light years from Earth. 18 times larger than the sun, 4 times the suns mass 105 times the suns luminosity 4th brightest star in the sky star type: Orange Giant History The Arcturians have been working with Earth since life first started on this planet. They have many bases on Earth, and they also have three bases on the Moon. Many of their bases on Earth are inside mountains. Arcturians can manifest physically, but they also exist in the etheric state, so physical matter is not an obstacle to them. The Arcturians are here to assist humans in entering the fourth and fifth dimensions of reality and in raising their vibrational frequencies. They stand as the guardians and protectors of higher consciousness in the universe. They are based in every country on the planet and, and in fact, have bases all over the universe. They are here to educate humanity but have had a difficult time dealing with the government and the military, who are primarily interested in military technology, not spiritual enlightenment Culture Language, Script, Societal Structure, Offspring, Technology The Arcturians teach that the most fundamental ingredient for living in the fifth dimension is love. Negativity, fear and guilt must be overcome and exchanged for love and light. The Arcturians work in close connection with the ascended masters whom they call the Brotherhood of the All. They also work closely with what they refer to as the Galactic Command. The Arcturians travel the universe in their starships, which are some of the most advanced in the entire universe. One of the reasons Earth has not been attacked by warlike negative extraterrestrials has been those civilizations' fear of the advanced starships of the Arcturians. Their ships are state-of-the-art technology. One of the starships circling the Earth is called the Starship Athena, after the Greek goddess. It is around the size of the US state Iowa. Arcturian society is governed by the elders, who are revered by the people of Arcturus for their advanced knowledge, wisdom, and extremely high vibrational frequencies. The higher the vibrational frequency, the closer one is to Light, or spirit, or God. Their civilization is one that has transcended duality and lives in oneness. Professions on Arcturus are determined by a person's vibrational frequency and the colors in his or her aura. For example, those who are in charge of taking care of the children must have violet as the predominant color in their auras, for only the wisest souls are allowed to associate with the young. The same is true for those who are allowed to give birth. They are screened and tested in terms of their auric and vibrational frequencies, and when chosen by the elders to give birth to an Arcturian child, people go through an amazing process. The vibrations of both individuals involved are raised to a seventh- dimensional frequency for the birthing process to insure bringing in the most highly evolved souls. (The seventh-dimensional frequency is that of an ascended master.) Reproduction is an honor on Arcturus and one of the most highly regarded professions. The actual reproductive act is not performed in a physical sense as it is understood on Earth. On Arcturus it is done through a kind of mind link in which the male and female energies are perfectly balanced. Through this procreation process, some kind of electron force flows through the two beings, and it creates another being that is a replica of the link. The new life form is then taken to a special room that emanates the proper vibrational frequencies until the being is ready for integration into a family unit on Arcturus. Many beings from Arcturus are seeded onto other planets because the high council has ordered this as a great act. On Arcturus there is not competition. Every thought, word, deed, and product is judged by its ability to raise the vibration closer to God. If it does not, it does not exist on Arcturus. A person's frequency of vibration is directly related to the mastery he has over his body, emotions, thoughts, actions, and creations. Arcturians have total mastery over these aspects of self. They have developed the ability to transcend the ego, the separative, lower, fear-based self. Success is judged only in terms of the measure of Light frequency. There are machines that constantly check the vibrational frequencies each individual on the planet is manifesting. If one particular Arcturian receives feedback that he is not meeting his own goals for evolution, then immediately the elders send teachers to help that individual. Politics Arcturians are experts at non conflict resolutions and are excellent advisors to toher species during times of war. As a result they have good relations with a huge array of species. Technology The Arcturian starships are some of the finest in the entire universe. They are propelled by crystals that do not come from that planet but from a planet in the Milky Way that has not been discovered by Earthly scientists. These crystals have a way of conducting light energy from the Great Central Sun. Another room in the Arcturian starship has a complete data bank containing every aspect of Earth life and of life on other planets as well. Arcturians are able to ingest information by means of their telepathic abilities and through their nervous systems. This process is similar to ingesting food but it occurs on an energy level. They are able to assimilate information one hundred times faster than the average human being on Earth. An Arcturian ship has a room that strengthens the vibration of all who enter so they will not be overwhelmed by even the strongest vibrations of Planet Earth. The Arcturians are able to travel through time. They also have shuttlecraft that are global in shape which are used for activating energy points and grids on Earth that have been lying dormant for many centuries. There is a vaporizing section in a starship that can instantly make any person or object disappear. They use it on a person only if he has died. The amazing thing about this machine is that whatever is vaporized can be resolidified at any time in the future just by checking the ship's records. The more I learn about Arcturus, the more Star Trek seems realistic. Many souls are brought to the Arcturian starships during the dream state where they are worked on and helped, although the Arcturians never invade a person's free choice The Arcturians say that they not longer use computers because they long ago outgrew the need for them. They have other systems that are far more advanced. One section of the starship is a replication of Arcturus. It has the ability to take any crewmember back to Arcturus in his etheric body. This helps to strengthen and rejuvenate crewmembers who are away from home for long periods of time as they traverse the universes. Energy Type how they feel energetically, And Their Specific Abilities/Qualities They are very high vibratinal beings and are very playful and care free. Earth's frequency is very harsh for Arcturians because of their fifth-dimensional frequency. Notable Beings * Subspecies * Links *Some fascinating information comes from a book by Norma Milanovich called We, the Arcturians